New Beginnings
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: A New Year's party in the Living World. -RenBya - ***entry for March discord contest***


New Beginnings

Written on Dec 31st, 2019. Posted now as my entry for a contest. (Prompt - World of the Living)

RenBya - yaoi - not explicit.

* * *

The party was in full swing.

Rangiku had invited the whole Soul Society, it seemed. The party was taking place in a park in the Living World, drinks and snacks occupying the picnic tables scattered throughout the area. Firework displays had been set up at intervals around the edge of the park, ready to be set off.

Byakuya sipped his sake, trying not to look as desperately awkward as he felt. He sighed quietly to himself as his eyes roamed the teeming crowd. He was not a fan of the mortal realm, and tried to minimize his experiences there.

It crossed his mind that perhaps he could escape back to the Seireitei while everyone was preoccupied.

Then his eye was caught by flames.

Not literal flames, but a swaying vision of scarlet that moved around a tall, muscular body.

Renji was dancing with his friends, crimson mane tumbling down his back. His body moving perfectly in time to the music, he laughed as he spun Shuuhei and released him, only to catch the Fifth seat of the Eleventh and dip him before returning him to his bald partner.

Byakuya sidled closer, observing as his subordinate danced seductively with his friends.

Then the dark whiskey eyes met his, widening with a touch of surprise. Renji paused in his dancing, just watching him for a moment before tentatively holding out his hand, inviting him closer.

Byakuya hesitated, unsure for a moment what to do. Then several things happened at once.

Renji's reiatsu brushed his, full of hope but fully prepared for him to refuse.

Senbonzakura's voice whispered in his mind, _'Go, Master.'_

Last, but not least, he felt a nudge from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yoruichi smiling warmly at him as she gently took his sake cup.

"Go on Bya-bo. He won't bite. Unless you want him to."

Byakuya looked back at the younger man and stepped forward, reaching out to lay his hand in the bigger one.

Renji smiled, bright yet shy, as he gently pulled the noble closer.

Byakuya found himself murmuring, "I know traditional dances, but nothing like what you were doing."

Renji's smile was gentle. "Easy, Taicho. Just listen to the music, and pretend it's coming from your body and soul. Close your eyes, keep your hands on me and feel how I move."

Byakuya obeyed, feeling the redhead guide one hand to lay against the broad chest and the other to rest on the lean waist. Renji began moving slowly, swaying in a way that Byakuya sensed was hypnotic even with his eyes closed.

A big, gentle hand landed on his hip, encouraging him to move as well.

Feeling the music pulse through him, he followed the bigger Soul Reaper's lead, soon swaying to the rhythm of the song.

"Open your eyes, Taicho."

He obeyed the soft command, seeing that the other dancers had given them space. Part of him wanted to be embarrassed, but the warmth he felt right now was...delightful.

Then the song ended, and Byakuya was filled with a sense of loss as Renji stopped moving. The redhead smiled at him.

"How 'bout a drink, Taicho?"

He nodded, but just as they'd gotten their drinks, everyone began shouting around them.

"Guys, it's almost time!"

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

Byakuya's breath caught in his chest as he glanced up at his companion.

"Seven..."

"Six..."

Renji was gazing at him, ignoring everyone around them as a warm hand hesitantly slipped into his own.

"Five...!"

"Four...!"

"Three...!"

Byakuya sensed Renji hesitating, and impulsively pulled him closer.

"Two...!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their lips met in a fiery blaze of passion that rivaled the fireworks that lit up the park.

As the cheering died down around them, they parted slowly, smiling at each other.

Renji raised his drink between them.

"To new beginnings?"

Byakuya raised his own glass, tinking it gently against the redhead's. Perhaps the Living World was not such a bad place, after all.

"To new beginnings."


End file.
